whatever you are
by Vea Kim
Summary: Mengapa tuhan menciptakan rasa ini bila ia tidak menghendakinya? Mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini jika ia menentangnya? Lalu… siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini? Kami hanyalah manusia yang terjebak dalam permainan takdirnya… yunjae fic


**-Whatever You Are-**

**Yunjae + DBSK**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Di ff ini saya harapkan readers memandang Jaejong benar-benar sebagai laki-laki. Karena hubungan yaoi itu tidak sesederhana yang di bayangkan. Untuk ff ini saya sampai tanya ke semua temen saya minta untuk di kenalkan sama cowok maho atau gay. Mencoba melihat dari sisi mereka. Meskipun nggak nemu, tapi thanks banget buat tante vhy untuk ceritanya. Dan jangan kalian menilai rendah sesuatu sebelum kalian melihat dari sisi sesuatu itu sendiri.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

_~Prolog~_

"Aku menyukaimu!" kata Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Jaejong menatap dengan mata bulatnya gelisah. Sebagai member DBSK mereka memang sangat dekat. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dan ia sendiri tidak memungkiri kalau kedekatannya dengan Yunho lebih dari kedekatannya dengan member lain.

"Ini tidak normal Yunho ya," bisiknya pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan aku tau itu! tapi rasa cinta itu normal Jaejongi,"

"Tapi kau mencintai namja!"

"Lalu? Apa bedanya aku mencintai namja atau perempuan? Rasa ini tetap sama,"

Jaejong mendesah pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya . Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Batinnya berkecamuk. Satu sisi ia ingin sekali bertanya apa perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap laki-laki itu adalah cinta atau hanya kagum. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah seorang pria membuatnya menutup perasaan itu rapat-rapat. Dan sekarang, Yunho ada di hadapannya, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Boo~" panggil Yunho lembut sambil memegang kedua sisi wajah Jaejong mengarahkan tatapan namja cantik itu ke wajahnya "Aku tau kau bingung… Dan mungkin juga hanya aku yang seperti ini. Kau namja normal bukan? Dan kau takut menyakiti perasaanku. Jangan takut untuk menyakitiku, aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur. Karena menipu diri sendiri lebih menyakitkan rasanya daripada ditolak,"

Jaejong tertegun. Apakah selama ini dia menipu dirinya sendiri?

Yunho tersenyum lembut "Jangan dijadikan beban ne? Jujur saja, tidak perlu takut menyakitiku, karena akan selalu ada resiko untuk hal yang kita lakukan," dengan sayang di belainya pipi Jaejong lalu berbalik.

Tepat saat kakinya melangkah, Jaejong menahan lengannya. Yunho mengerjap kaget lalu berbalik lagi, menatap namja yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Yun… mungkin… mungkin aku juga menyukaimu…" kata Jaejong pelan. ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Yunho sementara tangannya masih memegang lengan yunho.

"Kau serius Boo~?"

"Kau bilang… aku harus jujur bukan? Aku bukannya takut menyakitimu, tapi aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri. Selama ini aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kita sama-sama namja, dan itu tidak normal, tapi kata-katamu meruntuhkan segalanya. Bahwa rasa ini normal, dan aku_" Jaejong menghentikan kata-katanya saat tubuhnya direngkuh kuat. Matanya hanya bisa membulat kaget.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Boo~" bisik Yunho lembut.

Jaejong menahan nafas sesaat tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan namja itu. ada ketenangan yang mengalir ke dalam jiwanya saat perasaan itu menyatu. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati dekapan hangat dan aroma mint dari tubuh Yunho.

_Mengapa tuhan menciptakan rasa ini bila ia tidak menghendakinya?_

_Mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini jika ia menentangnya?_

_Lalu… siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini?_

_Kami hanyalah manusia yang terjebak dalam permainan takdirnya…_

_Aku tidak ingin memiliki perasaan ini,_

_Tapi mengapa semakin hari semakin kuat?_

_Tidak normal, tapi apakah rasa ini tidak normal juga?_

_Dan neraka menjadi pilihanku untuk menukar takdirku berasamanya…_

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Yunho yang baru saja bangun tidur, keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti, lalu ia bersandar pada dinding di dekat tempat memasak itu. Suasana dorm masih sepi. Changmin masih tidur di kamarnya. Begitu juga Junsu. Dan Yoochun sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi untuk syuting.

Lalu Jaejong? Namja itu tengah memasak di dapur tanpa menyadari Yunho yang memperhatikannya. Dia sibuk mengaduk supnya sambil memotong-motong sosis. Ada musik yang mengalun dari laptop hitam di atas meja makan itu. Sesekali terdengar suara Jaejong yang ikut menyanyikan lagu itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu. dan ia tidak menyesalinya. Jaejong adalah orang yang tepat untuk berada di sisinya.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun Yun?" terdengar nada keterkejutan dari Jaejong saat namja itu membalikkan badannya hendak meletakkan sepiring tumis daging dan sosis di meja makan.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Menggeser laptop Jaejong ke hadapannya.

"Mandilah dulu, aku mau membangunkan anak-anak lalu kita sarapan sama-sama,"

Yunho menoleh menatap jaejong lalu menggumam kesal "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Jaejong mengernyitkan alis bingung "Apa?"

"Kalau kau yang akan membangunkan seharusnya aku tidak bangun dulu tadi!" gerutu namja tampan itu.

Jaejong tertawa kecil "Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi!"

Dengan enggan, Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi ia tidak melangkah menuju kamar mandi melainkan menuju namja yang sekarang kembali berkutat dengan supnya itu.

Greeep…

"Yunnie!" Jaejong tersentak kaget saat lengan itu merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja…" gumam Yunho sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejong.

Jaejong hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. membiarkan laki-laki itu memeluknya. "Yun apa kau tau? Garam dan Matahari sangat penting saat memasak, tapi Yunho juga penting,"

"Aku? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho masih memejamkan matanya.

"Karena dengan memikirkanmu, aku bisa memasak dengan sepenuh hatiku. Membuat makanan untuk menyenangkan orang yang kucintai,"

Yunho tersenyum "Gomawo," bisiknya.

"Jja, cepat mandi!" suruh Jaejong sambil melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kita latihan jam berapa?" tanya Magnae Changmin sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm…" Yunho mengamati laptop di hadapannya itu "Jaejong dan Junsu ada pemotretan jam sepuluh siang. Selesai sekitar jam satu. Yoochun ada waktu jam setengah satu hingga sore sementara jam setengah empat kau dan aku harus menghadiri Varity Show. Kita latihan jam setengah dua, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk-angguk "Aku mau keluar dengan Junsu hyung setelah ini,"

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejong.

"Kami hanya mencari kaset game baru," saut Junsu.

Puuk…

Laptop yang ditatap Yunho tiba-tiba saja menutup. Namja itu mengangkat wajah dengan kaget.

"Makanlah dulu yun…" kata Jaejong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil sumpitnya "Tidak ingin menyuapiku hmm?" tanyanya.

Seketika Jaejong tersedak. Sepertinya daging yang belum dikunyahnya dengan halus langsung meluncur masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Boo, gwenchanae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih padanya.

Cepat-cepat Jaejong meminum air putih itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Yaa Yunho Hyung! Kau hampir membunuhnya tau!" dengan kurang ajarnya Changmin membentak Yunho.

"Aigo… Ingatlah kalau Jae Hyung orang yang sensitif! Kau membuatnya malu Hyung!" tambah Junsu "Lagipula kau bermesraan di hadapan kami yang tengah melajang itu sangat tidak pantas!"

"Yaa yaa, kenapa kalian memojokkanku?" balas Yunho kesal.

"Yun! Suu-ie, Minnie, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian!" kata Jaejong.

Memang Yunho dan Jaejong tidak pernah memberi tau tentang hubungan mereka pada member lain. Tapi member lain tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengartikan semuanya bukan? Dari cara mereka saling memandang, Yunho sudah jelas mengeklaim Jaejong sebagai miliknya. Begitu pula Jaejong.

"Aku sudah selesai!" saut Changmin.

"Aku juga," tambah Junsu.

"Hyung kami pergi dulu ne? Jae hyung, langsung telepon aku begitu Yunho Hyung akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' kepadamu!" cengir Changmin.

Yunho memutar bola matanya sementara Jaejong meminum air dengan gugup.

"Hyung, nanti kita bertemu di lokasi pemotretan ne? Aku tidak akan kembali ke dorm nanti!" kata Junsu sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Jaejong mengangguk "Kalian berhati-hatilah,"

"Araseo!"

Beberapa detik kemudian dorm kembali sepi. Jaejong beranjak dari kursinya sambil membereskan piring-piring mereka. "Kau sudah selesai Yun?" tanya Jaejong saat melihat Yunho mendorong mangkok nasinya ke tengah meja.

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan lalu membuka lagi laptopnya sementara Jaejong membereskan piring-piring dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Dicucinya semua piring-piring itu hingga bersih lalu mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Namja itu menghampiri Yunho dari belakang. Mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang kau baca Yun?" tanya Jaejong sambil memegang bahu Yunho.

Tanpa menoleh Yunho menarik tangan jaejong yang ada di bahunya hingga lengan jaejong memeluk lehernya. "Ini fanfiction,"

"Mwo? Fanfiction?"

"Kau tau Jae? Ternyata sebagian besar Cassie adalah Yunjae Shiper,"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat tulisan tentang kau dan aku yang mereka buat, aku berani bertaruh mereka akan berteriak kegirangan saat tau bahwa kita memang real!"

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu senang membacanya?"

"Karena kau terlihat manis di sini! Mereka menggambarkan karaktermu dengan sangat menggemaskan. Kau terlihat sangat manja seperti perempuan, dan aku menyukainya,"

Jaejong tercenung mendengar kalimat itu. Perlahan ditariknya lengan yang melingkar di bahu Yunho dengan diam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil menoleh menatap Jaejong yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tapi aku namja yun…" lirih laki-laki itu dengan wajah sendu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya ketika Jaejong sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejong berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap Yunho "Seharusnya kau memikirkan hubungan ini baik-baik kalau kau ragu. Aku adalah namja dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi namja!"

"Yaa! Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku meragukan hubungan ini? Aku tau kau namja, lalu_"

"TAPI KAU MENGINGINKANKU SEPERTI YEOJA!" bentak Jaejong.

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya "Jae, bukan begitu_"

"Lalu apa?" potong Jaejong "Kau berharap aku manja, imut, dan menggemaskan seperti yeoja? Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya Jung Yunho karena bagaimanapun aku ini namja! Mungkin setelah ini kau mulai ragu. Jadi jika kau mulai merasa menyesal dengan hubungan ini dan sadar bahwa kau mencintai yeoja, aku tidak keberatan!" ucap Jaejong sambil menyambar jaketnya di atas sofa lalu berjalan membuka pintu dorm.

"YAA Kim Jaejong! Bukan seperti itu! aku_"

BRAAAK…

Pintu dibanting keras.

"Aiiish…" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya itu terkadang memang menggemaskan dan imut? Tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya? Tsk, aku sudah pernah melihatnya Boojae!" gerutu Yunho.

Yunho tidak pernah menginginkan Jaejong manja seperti yeoja. Ia hanya senang membaca fanfic itu karena apa yang ditulis mereka terkadang melenceng jauh. Ia sadar betul Jaejong adalah namja. Tapi terkadang di fanfic itu Jaejong terlihat benar-benar seperti yeoja. Membuat Yunho tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Meskipun begitu, Jaejong memang pernah bertingkah seperti itu. Bukan dengan kata-kata atau rengekan, tapi lebih kepada sikap.

Mungkin Jaejong tidak pernah sadar, tapi Yunho selalu mengamatinya. Ia tau saat Jaejong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat seorang wanita memintanya berfoto dengan Yoochun. Ia tau Jaejong memainkan bibir dengan jari telunjuknya ketika bosan ditinggal Yunho berbicara dengan Manager Hyung. Bukankah semua yang dilakukannya itu terlihat menggemaskan?

Dan sekarang Jaejong mengira Yunho menyukai wanita. Seharusnya dalam kehidupan itu hal yang wajar. Tapi dalam kehidupan hubungannya itu hal yang tidak wajar. Ia mencintai namja itu. Namja yang selau mengisi waktunya. Aissh… bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini kepada Jaejong?

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Jaejong mendapat banyak teguran dalam pemotretan itu. Ia lebih banyak melamun yang membuat Nam Photografer berteriak setidaknya minimal tiga kali baru didengarnya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang.

"Kalau dia menyukai wanita kenapa menjalin hubungan denganku? Membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh!" gumamnya tidak jelas karena sebagian hatinya yang berbicara dan sebagian keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Jaejong mengerjap kaget melihat junsu yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Namja itu menggeleng pelan lalu mulai makan nasi kotaknya tanpa nafsu. Seorang hairstylis menghampiri mereka berdua yang tengah duduk menikmati makan siang. Well, sebenarnya hanya Junsu yang menikmatinya. Nonna itu menyelimutkan jaket ke tubuh Junsu dan Jaejong karena cuaca memang sedang dingin. Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin.

"Oh, Jaejong ssi, tanganmu bagus sekali," ujar Nonna itu kagum.

Kedua namja itu serentak menoleh. Jaejong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar merawat kukumu… Aiish… Tanganku saja berbeda jauh, padahal aku ini wanita,"

"Woaa… Lihat Hyung, Nonna bilang tanganmu lebih bagus dari seorang wanita!" saut Junsu.

"Tapi aku tetap seorang namja!" jawab Jaejong yang sedikit tidak menyambung dari topik.

"Karena itu aku kagum. Bagaimana bisa tangan itu terlihat indah seperti tangan wanita?"

"Aah… Mendengarmu bicara seperti itu aku jadi ingin merawat tanganku Nonna," saut Junsu.

Braak…

Jaejong meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Nonna hairstylis bingung.

"Apa kita salah bicara?" tambah Junsu.

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

"Ya, apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" bisik Yoochun sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang berlatih dance dengan Jaejong. Tapi dari latihan mereka mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut battle. Mereka tidak ada yang berhenti seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan siapa yang lebih unggul.

"Molla, tadi pagi mereka masih baik-baik saja," jawab Junsu "Tapi saat pemotretan tadi suasana hati Jae Hyung memang memburuk,"

"Aku lapaar…" keluh Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi dua jitakan oleh Yoosu.

**.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafas. Yoochun sudah pergi untuk syuting lagi sementara Junsu harus ikut Manager Hyung tanda tangan kontrak. Changmin menguap sambil melihat kedua hyungnya itu dengan malas. Mereka masih belum berhenti juga. Diliriknya arloji yang dipakainya. Hampir jam tiga. Setengah empat ia dan Yunho harus menghadiri Varity Show.

Changmin mendecak kesal. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri radio kemudian mematikannya. Ruangan terasa hening seketika. Kedua orang yang tengah battle itu sontak berhenti bergerak. Mereka menatap Changmin bingung.

"Kita ada Varity Show Hyung," katanya datar sambil menatap Yunho.

"Kau benar," desah Yunho lalu berjalan meraih handuknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Namja itu mengusap peluhnya "Ayo kita siap-siap," katanya pada Changmin kemudian keluar dari ruang latihan.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Yunho keluar begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada Jaejong. Dan itu seolah menegaskan bahwa diantara mereka memang sudah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kami pergi dulu Hyung," katanya pada Jaejong. Sengaja menggunakan kata 'kami' agar Jaejong tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Yunho.

Jaejong mengangguk pelan. Matanya mengikuti sosok changmin yang berjalan keluar. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, tubuh Jaejong terasa lemas. Ia merosot duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding kaca. Diusapnya wajah cantik itu dengan kasar. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa perih.

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Yunho dan Changmin pulang ketika hari hampir tengah malam. Dorm itu terlihat gelap saat mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Mereka belum pulang Hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding lalu menekannya. Membuat ruangan terang seketika.

"Yoochun masih syuting. Junsu sedang keluar bersama Eunhyuk ssi," jawab yunho sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Lalu Jaejong Hyung?" Changmin tau Yunho tidak akan tau. Tapi ia tetap ingin menanyakannya.

Yunho menatapnya sejenak lalu memalingkan wajah "Mungkin masih ada acara," gumamnya.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho mendesah pelan "Aku tidak tau, sepertinya dia marah kepadaku. Changmin ah, apa Jaejong terlihat seperti yeoja?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau tanyakan Hyung? Tentu saja tidak! Tapi... Terkadang Jae Hyung memang terlihat cute. Tapi bukan seperti yeoja. Menurutku lebih tepat seperti bocah,"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya "Kau benar, Boojae memang cute,"

"Bicaralah padanya baik-baik Hyung. Aku tidak ingin besok pagi Jae Hyung mogok masak! Kalau itu terjadi, kau harus mentraktirku seminggu penuh!"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku sangat serius!" jawab Changmin sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Yunho merenung sejenak. Bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Jaejong? Dalam kekacauan otaknya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Diambilnya benda itu dari dalam saku celananya. Nama Boojaejongie berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Ia mengucek matanya memastikan benar nama itu yang muncul. Setelah benar-benar yakin, langsung di jawabnya telepon itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Aku habis minum, jemput aku sekarang,"

"Kau di mana?"

"Jalan dari gedung SM menuju dorm di sebelah restoran china biasanya,"

Telepon terputus. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa lagi dengan Jaejongnya? Tapi ia tidak ingin berfikir terlalu lama. Meskipun merasa lelah, tetap disambarnya kunci mobil di atas meja itu lalu beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan ketika melihat sosok Jaejong yang berdiri di tengah jalan untuk orang jalan kaki. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat satu atau dua orang. Dengan cepat Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho begitu sampai di hadapan Jaejong.

"Cium aku di sini sekarang juga!"

Yunho menatap kaget. Ia menatap mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya intens itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Boojaenya meminta hal seperti itu?

"See? Inilah dirimu. Inilah dinding yang ada di antara kita berdua, bahwa salah satu dari kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"

Ada yang menusuk hati Yunho saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jaejong. Kemudian tanpa ragu, ia melepaskan hoodie yang dipakainya lalu menyampirkannya ke kepala Jaejong. Menutupi seluruh kepala dan sebagian wajah namja itu lalu dilumatnya bibir cherry itu lembut dengan keseluruhan hatinya. Mengabaikan semua yang ada.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu saat nafas Jaejong tersegal. Tapi ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia sendiri tengah menikmati debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Ayo kita pulang," bisik Yunho kemudian. Menuntun Jaejong menuju mobilnya.

Yunho menghentikan mobil itu di tempat parkir gedung dormnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Jaejong yang sedang tertidur di kursi. Dengan sayang dibelainya kepala namja itu lalu dikecup keningnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil kemudian turun. Lalu dibukanya pintu di sisi lainnya. digendongnya Jaejong yang masih pulas. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan kaki lalu menekan kunci mobilnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju dorm.

Yunho menidurkan jaejong di kamarnya. Namja itu melepaskan jaket Jaejong, menyisakan singlet tipis namja itu. Juga sepatu kets Jaejong. Ia sendiri mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos longgar dan celana pendek milik Jaejong karena ia malas pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut lalu memeluk namja cantik itu. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah yang pulas itu. Alasan mengapa Yunho tidak berani menyentuhnya adalah karena ia takut tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Jaejong terlalu menggoda untuknya. Dikecupnya pipi itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan memejamkan mata.

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Jaejong menggeliat pelan saat merasakan kepalanya pusing. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tubuhnya terasa sesak dan panas.

"Uugh..." erangnya pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Ia tertegun saat melihat Yunho yang tidur pulas di sebelahnya. Lalu ia tersentak dan langsung terbangun membuatnya mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jae...?" panggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang serak "Gwenchanae?" namja itu langsung ikut bangun begitu melihat Jaejong mengerang.

Jaejong menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Yunho "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. Seingat Jaejong, kemarin ia sedang minum di bar sambil memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia merasa sakit karena mungkin saja Yunho berubah pikiran. Ia merasa bodoh dan malu. Lalu ia ingin membuktikan bagaimana perasaan Yunho kepadanya.

Jaejong melebarkan matanya ketika teringat sesuatu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak normal. Ia merasa sulit bernafas sekarang. Apakah kemarin ia benar-benar meminta hal itu pada Yunho?

"Sudah ingat?" bisik Yunho sambil memeluk pinggangnya membuat Jaejong tersentak.

"A-aku..." Jaejong menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, tidakkah itu cukup untukmu?" bisik Yunho sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejong "Aku tidak perduli siapa kau. Aku tidak perduli kau namja atau yeoja. Aku tidak perduli, yang kutau hanya aku mencintaimu,"

"Yun..."

"Karena saat melihatmu, aku melupakan segalanya. Aku lupa bahwa ada jutaan gadis di dunia ini, dan aku lupa bahwa kau adalah namja. Karena yang terlihat di mataku hanyalah kau, Kim Jaejong!"

"Mianhae..." bisik Jaejong pelan.

"Kenapa kau harus marah Boo~? Kau bilang kau tidak imut atau menggemaskan, tapi itu menurutmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan menurutku kau sangat imut saat kau mempoutkan bibir cherrymu itu, kau sangat menggemaskan saat menatapku dengan cemburu. Aku menyukai segalanya yang ada pada dirimu tidak perduli kau namja atau bukan,"

"Mianhae..." ulang Jaejong.

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejong lalu menariknya ke samping, menghadapnya. Dikecupnya bibir cherry itu membuat si pemilik membelakkan mata terkejut "Kau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan ini?" dikecupnya lagi bibir itu "Karena aku takut kehilangan kendali diriku My Boojae," sekali lagi "Saranghae..."

"Nado," bisik Jaejong pelan. Lalu kembali ia merasakan bibir Yunho yang menekannya lembut. melumat bibirnya dalam.

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

_~Epilog~_

"Di mana Yunho Hyung? Kenapa dia tidak ada di kamarnya?" tanya Junsu.

"Mungkin di kamar Jae Hyung," saut Yoochun.

"Aiiish... Jam segini tapi mereka belum bangun juga?" Junsu sudah akan berjalan menghampiri kamar Jaejong ketika Yoochun menahan lengannya. "Waeyo?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau menanyakan jadwalku dengannya nanti,"

"Tanyakan pada Hyung Nim saja. Kau tau mereka sedang ada masalah kemarin, sepertinya tidak tepat kalau mengganggu mereka saat ini! Kau bisa di bunuh Yunho Hyung kalau dia sampai kesal,"

"Kau benar, tapi_"

BRAAK...BRAAK...BRAAAK...

"JAE HYUUUNG IRONAAA! AKU LAPAAAARRR! JAE HYUUUNG!"

Yoosu menatap horor pada magnaenya yang dengan polosnya atau kelewat bego' menggedor-gedor kamar Jaejong.

BRAAAK

BLETAAAK!

"ADAAOWW!"

"SIAPA SURUH TERIAK DI DEPAN KAMAR HAH?" suara Yunho menggema ke seluruh dorm sementara Yoosu diam-diam berjalan mundur masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Mengintip dari celah lubang kunci pintu si Magnae yang di aniaya Appanya.

"HUWAAAA EOMMAAAA..."

**.**

**-Whatever You Are-**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

Huahahahah...Maaf kalau hasilnya ancur,, makasi buat yang udah baca,, what do you think?


End file.
